Just Another Dream
by dancingcupcake
Summary: The dream always ended when she screamed herself awake, terror making her voice go hoarse. She would wake up trembling, tears prickling the edge of her eyelids as she repeatedly told her self that it was all a dream; nothing from it had really happened.


**Hey guys! (: I'm back. **

**So, inspiration struck me again yesterday night, and I just couldn't sleep until I wrote this down for y'all (: I hope this answers the questions of those wondering what dreams the famed James Potter has, however strange they are. **

**So, if you enjoy this story, PLEASE leave a review! (: They mean a lot to me, and they inspire me as well. (: *sends lots of virtual hugs and kisses***

**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER ROCKS THE UNIVERSE BUT AS I DO NOT OWN IT, ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING. *bursts into tears* **

* * *

Sometimes, when Lily Evans couldn't sleep, she crept away to be alone, just for a little while.

And the perfect place to do just that was, of course, the Room of Requirement - also known as the Come and Go room.

Tonight was no exemption. Nightmares had haunted Lily's sleep - all night, she had woken up repeatedly, her tank top sticking to her sweaty skin as she screamed herself awake.

It was always, always the same dream.

It always started ordinarily enough - a walk in a Muggle park, alone with her parents, for Petunia despised all forms of exercise, and anything to do with Lily in general.

They would be happy. She would be happy.

Her parents would ask her about Hogwarts, and she would reply. Her father would joke about how he always knew that she was the 'witchy' one in the family, and her mother would shake her head and laugh. For the first time since the beginning of the holidays, Lily would feel like she was home.

Then he would appear.

She didn't know how - just that he always did. He always said nothing to her, only facing her for a split second each time with a cruel, gleeful smile in his eyes before flicking his wand casually towards her parents, muttering a spell beneath his breath.

It was the same spell each time - the Crucio curse.

Lily would always have to listen to their screams; no matter what she did, the screams always found a way to pierce her head, shattering her sanity as she pleaded with him to stop.

Nothing she did ever helped.

The dream always ended when she screamed herself awake, terror making her voice go hoarse. She would wake up trembling, tears prickling the edge of her eyelids as she repeatedly told her self that it was all a dream; nothing from it had really happened.

It was her greatest fear - Voldemort torturing and eventually killing her family and everyone else she cared about.

That particular night, as always, the Room of Requirement had turned into whatever she had required it to. A cozy, welcoming fire blazed in the fireplace, warming the room up. Books as well as comfy chairs and sofas were scattered around, giving the room a messy and lived-in feeling. Windows, opened to show the night sky were placed around the room, and a balcony stretched out into the night, separated from the room only by a pair of double doors.

It was exactly how Lily had always imagined home to be like.

Tonight, she pushed past the double doors into the balcony, where she sat, wrapping her arms around her legs for warmth.

"Lil- I mean Evans. What are you doing here?"

The arrogant, surprised yet somewhat nervous voice was instantly recognizable.

"Potter." Lily growled, pulling her arms further around her body. Without turning around, she demanded, "I could say the same for you. What are you doing here?"

James shrugged easily before casually settling down beside Lily, stretching his legs in front of him. "I couldn't sleep."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I meant, what are you doing here? Like here, as in here in the Room of Requirement!"

James grinned. "Uptight as usual I see, Evans." almost without paying attention, then reached to mess up his hair. As usual.

Lily sighed tiredly. "If you haven't got anything else to do here besides annoying me, Potter, I suggest you go."

James grinned almost embarrassedly. "Fine, I'll admit it. I was out walking cause I couldn't sleep, mainly because Sirius was snoring up a racket when I saw you heading in this direction. Then, of course, I couldn't resist following." he looked concerned. "Are you alright, Lily?"

Lily smiled a little. It might have been because she was only half awake, or because a part of her, much as she hated to admit it, was charmed by James, but she found his concern a little sweet. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, that's all."

James smiled sadly and knowingly. "Was it Voldemort?"

Lily gaped up at him. "How did you know?"

James shrugged, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "I dream of him too, you know, just not the way you think. Sometimes I dream of him dancing around in his underwear."

Lily laughed. "I always knew you were insane, James Potter." she smiled shyly. "And thank you," she said quietly. "you helped, I think I'll be able to sleep again tonight." getting up, Lily turned to gaze at the stars for one last time before murmuring a good night to James and turning to leave the room.

James smiled softly. "You're welcome," he called, but he was a little too late. The room was empty.

That night was the first time the young witch and wizard actually had a conversation without Lily screaming at James or cursing him. That night was the night that made Lily reconsider her opinion about James - that maybe after all this time, he wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
